


Our Nightmare Before Christmas

by mandeebobandee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandeebobandee/pseuds/mandeebobandee
Summary: Virgil didn't tell the others that it was his birthday... (Aka this is a birthday drabble for Virgil that I wrote last night. =P)





	Our Nightmare Before Christmas

Virgil didn't tell the others that it was his birthday.  
  
Christmas was coming in less than a week, and Virgil figured that Patton, Roman, and Logan had enough on their plates with preparing Thomas for Christmas - much less preparing for their  _own_ Christmas within the Mind Palace.  
  
The Sides were holding another Secret Santa. This time Virgil drew Logan, and he was hard at work on his own project. It was a sweater that he was working on stitching various star patterns and constellations into. It was taking him longer than he thought it would, primarily because he had to redo several parts of it because he felt they weren't good enough the first time around. That being said, Virgil  _was_  his own worst critic, so it was hard to tell whether the flaws he saw were actual flaws or whether he was making a mountain out of a molehill.  
  
Virgil set his supplies down when he heard a knock at the door, grateful that he wasn't in the middle of stitching when he heard the knock - he'd jumped a few inches in surprise, and doing that while in the middle of stitching would have  _definitely_  ruined the sweater. He quickly stashed the sweater away in case it was Logan at the door, then walked over and pulled the door open.  
  
"Roman?" he blinked in surprised. He'd been expecting Patton, honestly.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to look so pleased to see me," Roman jested.   
  
"Shouldn't you be busy working on another ridiculous Christmas song like last year for us to sing that will inevitably fly off the handles when we perform it?" The corners of Virgil's mouth twitched upward.  
  
"...low blow. No, I learned my lesson last year. This year I was thinking maybe a rendering of A Christmas Carol?" He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"...oh no. See, you're not going to get me this year like you did last year. You said a Christmas Carol last year and it ended up being the 12 Days of Christmas," Virgil folded his arms across his chest and arched his own brow in response.  
  
"Oh come on. You can trust me! When have I ever done anything that would suggest you can't trust me?" Roman frowned when Virgil began to open his mouth to respond with no hesitation whatsoever. "Actually, nevermind that. Let's head downstairs. Patton is working on a sweet treat for us."  
  
A sweet treat? Oh, it was tempting. But on the other hand... "Nah, I wouldn't want to get in the way, and besides I have something I wanna work on..."  
  
Roman huffed. "Oh come on Panic! At The Everywhere. Just give it a few minutes. Relax and enjoy yourself!"  
  
Virgil snorted in response. "You do realize who you're saying that to? Relaxing doesn't exactly come  _easy_  for me."  
  
"Just...come on. It'll only be a few minutes," Roman beckoned for Virgil to follow him down the stairs. Virgil let out a sigh and headed down the stairs.  
  
He followed Roman into the kitchen, prepared to see Christmas cookies. Instead, he found Patton holding a mostly purple-cake with black spiderweb designs etched in various spots on the cake. Logan held a sign reading 'Happy Birthday Virgil!'.  
  
Virgil was so surprised that he nearly fell over.  
  
"Guys, I..." he glanced over to Roman. "You said Patton was making cookies."  
  
Logan shot a questioning look in Roman's direction. Roman held up his hands in a defensive stance. "I did not! I told him that Patton was working on a sweet treat. I conveniently left out what that sweet treat  _was_."   
  
"Guys...you didn't have to..." Virgil frowned.  
  
"Course we did! It's your birthday!" Patton insisted.  
  
"Yeah, but it's so soon before Christmas, and I know you're all busy..." Virgil protested.  
  
"Just because your date of birth is located in close proximity to Christmas Day on the Gregorian calendar does not mean that you should forego a birthday celebration," Logan pressed.   
  
"Besides, it's too late to turn back now - the cake's already done, and we have The Nightmare Before Christmas ready to go in the DVD player!" Patton beamed.  
  
Despite everything, Virgil's eyes brightened at the mention of one of his favorite movies. "I guess I could stay down here a bit longer..." he admitted. "Thanks guys."  
  
"Yay!" Patton cheered. Logan merely offered a satisfied smile.   
  
"That's the spirit, all from our own little  _Nightmare Before Christmas_ ," Roman chuckled.  
  
"...I'll let that one go, but only because it's almost Christmas," Virgil retorted, though the corners of his mouth twitched upward into a smile. He couldn't ask for a better famILY..


End file.
